Une seconde, une vie
by 7Fallen-Angels
Summary: Parce qu'une seconde peut tout faire basculer ... SiriusxRemus


Hey!Aujourd'hui, **Shitto**_ is in the place_!Premier texte, soyez indulgents. Je vais présenter un **drabble** de 500 mots pile poil (selon** Open Office**!Je lui fais entièrement confiance ^^ Et je sais que j'ai tord xD). Je n'aime pas écrire de** drabbles** mais je m'ennuyais énormément, j'avais la flemme d'avancer sur d'autres écrits et l'envie me démangeait d'écrire sur l'un de personnages que j'adore : **Sirius Black**!Cet **OS** est écrit sous son point de vue. Ah et il y a **Remus** aussi!(ouais!) Où?Quand?Comment?De quoi va parler cet écrit?Je pense que vous le comprendrez très bien en le lisant ^.^ ...enfin..., j'espère.

Je remercie **J.K.R** pour avoir créé cet univers et ces personnages merveilleux, jamais je ne le dirais assez mais je lui dois tout (ou presque xD). Bien entendu, je ne touche pas un rond avec cet **OS** ^.^

Bonne lecture _Enjoy_~

* * *

Une seconde, une vie~

Rien de tout cela n'aurait du arriver, rien de tout ça n'aurait du exister. C'était insensé, complètement fou. Peut-être nous-même l'étions-nous un peu mais méritions-nous une telle injustice?Le destin est quelque chose de bien étrange, tout aussi étrange que cette nuit terrible où tout bascula. Je nous vois encore hier et les larmes débordent de mes yeux aux réminiscences qui effrayent.

On m'a tout enlevé. Ce que je croyais éternel s'est évaporé, disparut sous un ciel orageux, s'est volatilisé et, avec lui, les sourires et les blagues, les pleurs et les franches rigolades, tout a disparu, dans un nuage de fumée, comme par magie...

Ce ne fut que le temps d'une fraction de seconde, à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration et tout ce qui avait été ma vie s'est écroulé.

_Ils_ m'emmenèrent loin des dépouilles de ceux que j'avais aimé, loin des regards de ceux, encore vivants, qui m'avaient fait confiance. _On_ m'accusa de tous les maux, _on_ me traita de tous les noms, _on_ me lia à lui, celui-là même qui m'avait tout enlevé. _On_ formula une vérité qui se voulait indiscutable, _on_ ne tint pas compte de mes spasmes du aux larmes, _on_ déclara que j'étais devenu fou, assez pour avoir trahi sans remords et suivi la voie des ténèbres. Je n'étais plus humain, juste un monstre. Mais je gardais encore espoir, _quelqu'un_ dehors me croirait, j'en étais certain, _il_ ne se tromperait pas sur mon compte et cette pensée suffit à réchauffer mon corps durant ces pénibles nuits et terribles journées glaciales.

La torture s'adoucit à _son_ arrivée, le son de sa voix éveilla en moi le besoin fou de plonger dans son regard intelligent et plein de vie, si différent de moi, plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne vis d'abord que des chaussures à la triste mine, puis un pantalon qui avait vécu ainsi qu'un manteau trop grand et rapiécé, au dessus de ce tas de tissus dépassait une touffe de cheveux châtains clairsemés de mèches blanches. Plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur mon être, je compris.

Je m'étais trompé. Nous étions aussi vides l'un que l'autre, moi condamné pour une peine dont j'étais la victime, lui emprisonné par le présent qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Il resta planté face à moi, il ne dit rien, il ne fit rien, n'esquissa pas même un geste, un sourire. Il ne me regarda pas, ne chercha pas à savoir, fuit mon regard, puis, sans un mot, il tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Il ne se retourna qu'une seule fois avant d'aussitôt le regretter, cet instant d'égarement de sa part me permit de voir l'unique larme rouler sur sa joue balafrée puis il disparut.

Ce ne fut que le temps d'une fraction de seconde, à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration et tout ce qui avait été ma vie s'est écroulé.

Avec lui, avec eux.

Les détraqueurs pouvaient bien m'effleurer d'un baiser, mon âme était déjà loin.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu (ouais, je fais dans l'original, en même temps, à cette heure, j'ai pas grand chose en tête ). Sinon, n'oubliez pas que tout travail mérite salaire, je vous rappelle que poster une review n'a jamais tué personne, au contraire!Sauvons la planète!(Je suis fatiguée ...)


End file.
